


Dumbass Jokes

by MoriartyMastermind



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, I'm not funny but I try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriartyMastermind/pseuds/MoriartyMastermind
Summary: Matt Murdock is a little shit. Foggy Nelson despairs. Marci Stahl is fabulous.Fulfillingthis prompt





	Dumbass Jokes

“Hey Marci,” Matt remarked absently. Foggy startled and looked up, he didn’t even know that Marci was sneaking up on them. The carpeted library floors must have dampened her oncoming approach.  
  
“And how did you know I was here? I was aiming for stealth.”  
  
“Marci, I could smell your perfume all the way down on Broadway,” Matt raised an eyebrow, while he ran his hands over his textbook. “What is it this time?”  
  
Foggy snorted and shook his head, again with the ‘I can smell/hear/taste you from this many blocks away’ joke. Seriously, this was getting old, “You can do better than that, Murdock.”   
  
“And how did you know I was coming from Broadway,” Marci sat down across from Matt. “What if I was coming from the other direction, on Manhattan Avenue? Your joke would fall flat.”  
  
“I told you, I could smell your perfume,” Matt had that smug look on his face again. “I don’t know why no one believes me.”  
  
Both Foggy and Marci exchanged a look, but didn’t ask anymore questions. “Well how about we stop fooling around and get down to business on corporate finance,” Foggy frowned. “God I hate corporate finance.

 

* * *

  
“Ms. Stahl! My favorite shark, dear, I could hear your heels clack on the thirtieth floor,” Matt smiled broadly, the ‘shit-eating grin’ Foggy had dubbed it. They were meeting over a property dispute, Marci was the representing council.  
  
“Once again, I am amazed at your abilities, Matt,” Marci raised an eyebrow. “Did my secretary tell you my office was on the thirtieth floor?”  
  
Matt made a dramatic zipping motion on his lips, and shrugged.   
  
Foggy groaned.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t just Marci either, Foggy learned. Matt made those horrific jokes all the time.  
  
“Foggy the last time you ordered pizza the smell of anchovies lingered for three months,” Matt crinkled his nose viciously. “I can still taste the grease.”  
  
“Fine you dramatic bastard, I’ll order what you want next time.

 

* * *

  
  
“Ugh, gross.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I can literally taste the sex on you, your heart is still beating crazy fast.”  
  
“What the fuck, Matt.”  
  


* * *

  
  
“You know…” Matt slurred, and took another swig of his drink. “Those, hck, girls over there are talking, talking about how cute you are.”  
  
“Sure, Matt,” Foggy laughed. He wasn’t even gonna ask how Matt knew the girls were there in the first place.  
  
“They’re giggling about it, and their perspiration is up.”  
  
“Uh-huh, yeah.”

 

* * *

  
  
After Foggy learned about Matt’s super-senses, it took him an absurdly long amount of time to make the connection between Matt’s stupid jokes.  
  
And, as per the perfect cruel world would have it, he happens to make the connection when Marci knocks on their office door.  
  
“Marci,” Foggy was the first to greet her. “What can we do for you?”  
  
“I like your new conditioner,” Matt commented. “The argan oil was practically palpable from three blocks away.”  
  
Marci rolled her eyes, and Foggy was about to do his courtesy ‘Matt and his shitty jokes groan’ when it got caught in his throat.  
  
Wait.   
  
He made a strangled sort of noise.  
  
“Cat got your tongue, Foggy? I need the deposition transcript from the Jackson case.”  
  
“Uh,” Foggy took a long breath, “Uh yeah sure.” He got up to retrieve the file and whispered under his breath, just loud enough so his ears could barely hear it. “You utter ass, you’ve been clueing us in the entire time. You were telling the truth every single time you made those ridiculous jokes.”  
  
Matt gets up to walk past him, and whispers in his ear, “I don’t see what you mean,” Then strides straight into his office while Foggy grits his teeth.   
  



End file.
